Welcome to Night Vale, Madman with a Blue Box
by labyrinthofsuffering11
Summary: A little Welcome to Night Vale/Doctor Who crossover, because I was craving this! What if instead of at the end of Earth, the Doctor landed the Tardis in Night Vale? Join Rose and the Doctor on their AU adventures. Stick around, dear listeners, as you learn the true purpose of the madman with the blue box.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well. I didn't think I was going to do this, but I am. Welcome to my Doctor Who/Welcome to Night Vale crossover! The first chapter is going to be a basic recap of the first episode, but AU afterwards once Rose joins the Doctor in the TARDIS. Instead of going to the end of the Earth, they end up in Night Vale, which will start in the next chapter :) I don't own either of these fandoms, I'm just playing around with them.

Chapter 1- Run

_"Sometimes at dusk we would see him come out from the hidden interior of his ship...for years, we had no idea who he was until..."_

A young blonde woman woke up suddenly and hit the off button on her alarm clock. That was strange. She felt like she had heard a voice coming through her alarm clock, but when she had awoken, it was her usual music channel. What an odd dream, she decided and pushed the covers off.

"Rose!" her mother called from the kitchen. "Time to get up and go to work!"

"Coming, mum! I just turned off my alarm!" the woman replied and rubbed her eyes before getting up to greet the day.

…...

Rose's day had started off like any normal day, really. She had a nice cuppa with her mom before heading to the shop, she ate lunch with her boyfriend Mickey, she lounged around doing her job. It was a pretty nice day, she thought to herself. Rose was about to close the shop when she was stopped by Bruce, the main security guard to go give her boss the money from the lottery.

"Alright, I'll do it, yeah? Even though I'm supposed ta be gone already," she teased Bruce, giving him one of the tongue in teeth smiles she was famous for. She walked down to the basement where her boss' office was.

"Mr. Dreyfuss? Are ya down here?" she called. She walked around trying to locate the shop owner. She heard a bang to her left. "Alright, this isn't funny! I'm supposed to be home! So, just come out and take your money for the lottery, yeah?" Rose heard another loud noise to her right. "Have it your way then. I can make noises too! I suppose you and Bruce is doin' this for a laugh, yeah?" She knocked on the fuse box in front of her three times. "Can you come out now? Laugh's over."

It was then that Rose saw it. A mannequin was moving. _Don't be silly_, she chided herself, _mannequins don't move_. Well then, what were those? Rose ran as fast as she could down the hallway, only to bump into a strange man. "Oi!" she exclaimed.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked her.

"I could ask you the same!" Rose scolded.

"Tracking down the living plastics, of course! What else would I be doin'?" the man asked like it was the most natural thing in the world to run around in shop basements after mannequins.

"They're just mannequins, aren't they?" she questioned him.

"Do they look like 'just mannequins'?" he asked, sounding exasperated.

"Well, no, I suppose-"

"Hate to interrupt," he said, "actually, no I don't. Anyways, if you want to get out of here alive, run." The man grabbed the arm of a mannequin and grabbed Rose's hand. They sprinted down the hallway together and into the stairwell. When they reached the door, he put his hand in his pocket for something. He produced a weird looking box and handed her the mannequin's arm.

"Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, _who are they_?" she demanded.

"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device on the roof. Which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this. So I'm gonna go upstairs and blow it probably die in the process. But don't worry about me. No, you go on, go on! Go have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." The man shut the door, and Rose turned away about to walk down the street. She didn't really know what else to do. What should she say?

The door opened again, and she turned her head back. "I'm the Doctor by the way, what's your name?" the man asked.

"Rose," she told him.

"Nice to meet you, Rose! Now, run for your life." The Doctor wiggled the little box for emphasis before shutting the door again.

Now, she didn't know why she trusted him, but she did. This Doctor seemed to know what he was talking about. So without another look, she ran as fast as she could into the night with the mannequin's arm.

…...

"I'm tellin' ya, mum, I can't tell ya anything about the explosion!" Rose explained to her mother for what felt like the millionth time in two days. There was a knock at the door. Rose didn't know why, but she felt compelled to open the door this time. She set down her mug and quickly strode out of the room. She opened the door to reveal the man from the explosion yesterday, the Doctor.

"You owe me an explanation, mister!" she exclaimed before he could say anything and pulled him inside by his leather jacket. She dragged him down the hall to the living room where her mom was looking at them with an open mouth.

"Who's this, then?" she asked.

"The man who is going to give us all the answers," Rose told her.

"Well, would the man who is going to give us all the answers like a nice cup of coffee?" her mother asked flirtily, much to Rose's chagrin. She gritted her teeth and sat the Doctor down on the couch.

"I'm going to help my mother, and you better start talking, yeah?" she ordered. The Doctor just looked at her bemusedly. "Alright, so what were ya doin' in the basement at my shop? Actually, wait no. What were those things? You called 'em living plastic, what does that mean?" she paused to wait for an answer.

"Doctor? Hello?" Rose started to storm out of the kitchen angrily only to find the mannequin arm she had thrown into the dumpster yesterday currently wrapped around the Doctor's throat. She rushed over to the couch and attempted to dislodge the arm. She finally got a hold of the arm and the Doctor deactivated it. He got up to leave.

"Wait a minute!" she yelled angrily. "Just where do you think you're goin'! You can't just leave without giving me an explanation for something like that!"

He turned around to face her. "Watch me." He started walking again. Rose caught up to him and yanked his arm until he was facing her.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"Do you know like we were sayin'? About the Earth revolving? It's like when you're a kid. The first time they tell you that the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it 'cause everything looks like it's standin' still. I can feel it-" he took Rose's hand, "-the turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinnin' at 1,000 miles an hour and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at 67,000 miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're fallin' through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go..." the Doctor dropped her hand. "That's who I am."

"Where are you goin'?" she yelled.

"It doesn't concern you. You'd be better off if you forgot I was ever here, Rose Tyler." The Doctor looked at her for a moment more before running across the street into a police box.

Rose turned around and walked back to her flat.

…...

"Where's the Doctor?" Mickey asked her, his gaze getting intense as he grabbed her hand.

"Who's champagne?" a voice asked from behind Rose.

"It's not ours," she relied. "Mickey, what is it, what's wrong?"

"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?" the voice insisted.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Look, we didn't order any champagne." His eyes got wide. "Ah, got'cha."

Rose turned to see what he was talking about when she saw the Doctor shake the champagne bottle and point it at Mickey's face. She was about to yell at him not to do that, when the cork flew off and hit where his forehead was supposed to be. Instead of making a _thwack!_ noise, it got sucked in and created ripples on his "forehead". He chewed on it for a moment before spitting it out.

The Doctor flew at Mickey tackling him into the tables, glass shattering everywhere. People were screaming, and Rose was trapped not knowing what to do. The Doctor popped off Mickey's head and Rose tried not to scream.

"Don't think that's gonna stop me," the head said. The Doctor took a nearby food cart and pushed it into the body, and grabbed Rose's hand for the second time since he met her. "Run," was all he said, and Rose knew to listen.

They sprinted out the door towards the police box she saw earlier outside her flat. "Come on, we have to hurry," he said and Rose followed him.

"We have to hurry," she said, "the doors won't stop him for that long."

"We're safe. Genghis Khan and his armies couldn't get through that door, and believe me they tried. Where do you want to start?"

Rose looked around at this impossible box. It was enormous, and she obviously was not expecting that. There was a large console like thing in the middle of the room with a blue light coming off of it that the Doctor hooked the head up to with some wires. She could ask him any number of things really, but all that came out was. "The inside's bigger than the outside."_ Nice going, Rose_, she scolded herself. _All the questions you could ask, and all you can say is the obvious?_

"Yeah, it is," was all the Doctor said.

"It's alien," she stated.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Are you...alien?" she asked, not quite sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Yep." He looked at her for a few more moments, studying her expression, which she tried to keep as neutral as possible. He turned towards the console and said, "Okay, I'm going to use this head to track the controlling signal. It'll just be a moment." He fiddled with a few buttons and knobs and then she heard a sound from overhead. "Ah, of course, the London Eye. Would you like to step outside?" the Doctor asked.

Was he crazy? They were nowhere near the London Eye. "But...we haven't moved," she mumbled.

"Haven't we?" he grinned at her and walked outside. When Rose didn't follow he stuck his head back in. "Coming?"

Rose walked outside to join him, and she could not believe it. The London Eye stood in front of her, lighting up the night sky.

"The fake Mickey was an Auton," he explained to her outside. "He was being controlled by something called the Nestene Consciousness."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Would you like to find out?" he grinned.

Rose nodded, and he took her hand and ran underneath the London Eye.

…...

"You were fantastic, you were," he complimented to her.

"Oh, not as fantastic as _you_!" Rose exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, we're all fantastic. Can we just go home now?" Mickey grumbled.

"Ah, but you are. Home, I mean," the Doctor said.

Rose and Mickey stepped outside into the London night, and Rose smiled at the man that she had adventures with these past two days.

"I suppose this is it, then!" the Doctor called to her. "That is unless you wanted to come with me."

"Is it always this dangerous?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "but this isn't just the London hopper you know. It can go anywhere in the universe free of charge."

Mickey interrupted. "Don't! He's an alien thing!"

"He is not invited," the Doctor said, fixing him with a cold stare.

"No, thanks," Rose replied.

"No?" he asked, like he wasn't used to hearing it.

"Yeah, no."

"Suit yourself!" he called and shut the door, the TARDIS dematerializing.

Rose turned and took Mickey's hand. They just started to walk off when she heard the TARDIS rematerialize. She turned to see the door open and the Doctor's head popped out. "Did I mention it can also travel in time?"

Rose turned to Mickey. "Thanks."

"For what?" he asked, a confused look on his face.

"Exactly." She kissed him and ran towards the TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: On to chapter 2! How will the Doctor and Rose react to being in Night Vale? Let's see, shall we? I don't own any of these characters.

Chapter 2- Welcome to Night Vale

_"It was finally here after all these years, in front of him..."_

"Right then, Rose Tyler. You tell me, where do ya wanna go, backwards or forwards in time? It's your choice, what's it gonna be?" The Doctor asked, looking like a kid excited to show his mom a new trick.

All of time and space to choose from, and what did she want to do? "Forwards," she decided.

"Forwards it is!" he exclaimed, and started fiddling with all the buttons and levers on the console. He paused for a second. "How far?"

Rose shook her head. "100 years."

The Doctor went back to his levers and pushed one final button. A noise sounded from overhead. The console started to shake and he looked at her, a grin barely noticeable on his lips. "You step right outside those doors, and it's the 22nd century," he told her.

"You're kiddin' me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Eh, a hundred years is a little borin', isn't it?" he said more to himself than to Rose. "Do you wanna go further?"

"Fine by me," she grinned.

He fiddled some more with the controls. This was all so exciting and new for her. She was used to just being plain Rose Tyler, little shop girl that never completed her A levels, and now she was travelling with an alien into the future. A future where she was long gone.

"10,000 years in the future," the Doctor said. "Step outside and it's the year 12005, the new Roman empire."

Oh, yeah, he definitely thought he was impressive. Time to take him down a few notches for fun. "You think you're so impressive," Rose teased.

"I am so impressive!" he said, affronted.

"You wish!" she called.

"Alright then! You asked for it, I know exactly where I'm a takin' you." He messed with the levers once more and the console shook again, much worse than before. She smiled and clung to the console. Finally, they stopped with a ping of the bell overhead.

"Where are we?" she asked, almost a little afraid of what the answer might be.

The Doctor didn't say anything, just gestured for her to go outside.

"What's out there?" Rose asked excitedly.

He still didn't answer just kept gesturing to the door. She spun around excitedly and opened the TARDIS doors.

…...

It was dark outside, very dark._ Did the Doctor take her to the Earth after the Sun had died out? Or maybe it was just night time_, she reasoned with herself. It looked like a normal town from what she could see, except for one thing. No one was walking around. No lights were on. The only thing that made the town stand out was a very tall radio tower right in the center in front of a building with the letters WTNVB-6.

"Doctor?" she called. "Doctor, where are we?" There was no sound coming from behind her where the TARDIS was. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and she almost screamed but the Doctor spun her around to face him.

"It's just me, alright? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just...where are we?"

The Doctor frowned. "I don't know, actually. I was trying to take us to the end of the Earth, but we landed here instead." He was quiet for a moment before he said, "Well, the best thing to do in a foreign situation is to investigate! Come on, Rose Tyler!" He grabbed her hand and ran down the street.

He stopped dead in his tracks at the end, when they got to something that looked like a gorge. Houses were built all around the edge with docks leading down to the sand, and dusty boats lay forgotten, tied to docks. "Rose, do you notice anything odd about where we're standing?"

She looked around carefully. "Uh, it looks like waterfront property, except this is just desert."

"Exactly! Why would you build a waterfront property in the middle of the desert?" he asked out loud. The Doctor dug around in the pocket of his leather jacket until he produced his sonic screwdriver. He let go of Rose's hand and walked over to one of the boats, running over the steel with his screwdriver. "Hmm, that's weird. Everything look normal. The sonic says the boats have been out today, but there's not a lick of water to be seen, is there?"

"N-" Rose started to agree, but the Doctor interrupted.

"No, of course not. But why?"

"I-"

"We have to check all over this town for any source of water that we aren't seein' here. Come on Rose!" He started to walk in the other direction.

"Doctor, do you ever shut up?" she asked. The Doctor turned towards her with a serious expression on his face.

"No," he said, before cracking into a large grin.

"Well, next time you interrupt me, I'm gonna duck tape that gob of yours, and force ya to listen with those big ears, yeah?" she joked.

"Oi!" he exclaimed. "They are not big!"

Rose smirked triumphantly and started walking ahead of him towards a park.

The Doctor ran to catch up with her and tugged on her arm. "_They're not big_!" he yelled.

"You might not wanna scream that to the whole town, yeah?" Rose stuck out her tongue at him.

"Rose Tyler, you are absolutely _not_ fantastic!" he pouted.

They had reached the park, and upon looking at the sign discovered it was specifically a dog park.

_"They would like to remind everyone that dogs are not allowed in the dog park. People are not allowed in the dog park. It is possible you will see hooded figures in the dog park. Do not approach them. Do not approach the dog park..."_

"What was that?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"I dunno, it sounded like it came from that radio tower." He pointed up ahead of them.

"Doctor, do you think we should listen to what that announcement said? What if this dog park is dangerous?"

"Rose, do ya see any hooded figures? I think we're gonna be fine," the Doctor assured her and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's get closer."

They made their way forward only to find their path into the dog park obstructed by a high, electrical fence.

"Do you remember that being there before?" the Doctor asked Rose.

"No," she replied. A loud noise sounded off to their left._ "Doctor, what was that?"_

"Nothing, probably just a townsperson."

"Are you touching my shoulder?" she asked him.

"Your shoulder? Rose I'm touchin' your hand! What are you on about?"

_"Doctor!"_ she screamed, and felt her hand sliding from his.

_"Hello, listeners, to start things off, I want to alert you to the presence of two newcomers, a blonde woman and a madman in a blue box. The city council advises you not to approach them. Do not think about them. Do not even look at them. Welcome to Night Vale..."_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is the chapter that the Doctor and Rose meet Cecil! I don't own Doctor Who or Welcome to Nightvale.

Chapter 3-The Unidentified Choppers, and Where They Go

Rose awoke with a pounding headache. _What did the Doctor and I do last night?_ she mused. She heard a weird noise above her, almost like the spinning blades of a chopper. As she got herself orientated she tried to sit up, only to find herself tied up. This made her wake up completely and look around panicked.

"Doctor!" she called. "Doctor, where are you!?" Rose heard a mumbling from the front of the chopper, probably the pilot. "Whoever is asking you to do this, just let me go, yeah? Just let me find my friend!"

There was no answer. Rose tried to move her hands to see how tight the rope was. No budge. She huffed and slunk down further onto the chopper's floor. _I guess the only thing I can do is wait._

…...

The chopper had landed. The door opened to reveal an over friendly man in a suit with a hooded figure standing next to him. Rose inched further back, remembering the radio broadcast from last night and what happened when they approached the dog park. No doubt that thing probably had to do with her capture. As if sensing her unease, the man held up a hand in assurance.

"Nothing to worry about for now, this is just my bodyguard. I'm a city councilman, you see, and no one can be too careful, right?" he winked at her.

"Why were they in the dog park?" Rose asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

The man frowned. "How do you remember that?"

"What?" she asked, confused.

The man mumbled something under his breath, before holding out a hand with a fake smile on his face. "Come on, we're going to get you to your friend."

He led her out and onto the tarmac. She glanced back at the chopper. It had a mural painted on it.

"Is he tied up, too? Is he okay? Why is there a mural painted on the chopper?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"You ask way too many questions, Rose Tyler. That's not allowed."

"_Not allowed_? What do you mean? And how do you know my name?" she demanded.

"Don't worry, we'll have that taken care of." The man turned towards her and grinned like a madman.

Rose shivered. "Can you at least tell me where we're goin'?"

"All new visitors must be processed," he answered simply.

…...

Rose was led to a room that was very dark and heavily populated with hooded figures.

"Rose?" a voice asked from the corner. "Is that you?"

"Doctor," she breathed in relief. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, been worse."

The man pushed her into a chair and left the room.

"Do you know what this place is?" she asked him.

"No, it's been kept a secret. Oh, I hate secrets," the Doctor muttered.

The door opened again to reveal another man like the one that had taken Rose off the chopper: over friendly, nicely dressed, professional. "You have to volunteer yourself for memory wipe, or else you won't get to leave. _Ever._"

"What do you mean ever?" the Doctor's voice sounded eerily calm.

"No one that comes into this facility ever leaves the same, especially without a memory wipe and re-education," the man stated.

"We're leaving. _Now._" It was a command. Not meant to be defied.

"And how are you going to do that, Doctor? No sonic or TARDIS to help," the man gloated.

"H-how do you know about those?" the Doctor stuttered.

"Uhm, excuse me? This might be the wrong time to mention this, but there's a crack in your wall," Rose said.

"So, what?" the man scoffed. "It's just a crack."

"Not just any crack!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Oh, this is fantastic! Rose, hold on!" She heard a sound that sound like rope cutting, and suddenly hands were upon hers.

"Shhh," he whispered in her ear, causing little shocks down her spine. "Don't make any kind of sudden noises, he can't see us."

Rose clamped her mouth shut as tight as she possibly could and felt the strain that had been on her wrists come off. She stood up quietly and the Doctor held her hand to lead her further into the room.

"When I say jump, jump," he muttered quietly. "_Jump!_"

Rose's feet lifted off the ground and she was falling. Falling into a void, and she could hear the scream of frustration of the man when he discovered his captives were no longer there. As suddenly as she was swallowed by the darkness, she saw a pinpoint of light. It was rapidly growing and growing until she landed shakily on her feet in a well-lit room.

She heard a faint _pop!_ above her and when she looked up, there was no hole to even hint they had fallen.

"Hello, and welcome to Night Vale, the Doctor and Rose Tyler," a voice to her right said. The Doctor and Rose turned their head towards the voice to see a blonde haired man with glasses, flashing tattoos, and three eyes.

"_What is that?"_ she asked.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for the follows/favorites! I don't own Doctor Who or Welcome to Night Vale, I'm just playing with the characters :)

Chapter 4- And Now For Someone Completely Different, or the Badass Bookworm

"_What do you fear? What have you not been willing to speak about?_"

"Who are you?" Rose asked the strange man, still speaking into the microphone. "What is this place?"

"_It seems, dear listeners, that the madman and the blonde have broken into the radio station. Stay alert, for we do not know what they want yet._"

"That doesn't answer my question!" she yelled.

The man sighed, and didn't say anything. He took a pen from the cup on his desk and a sticky note and wrote on it. A few seconds later he handed it to Rose and she looked at it. _Don't open this until you leave the radio station. Can't talk now._ She frowned and looked up at the man.

"What does it say?" the Doctor asked. She handed him the sticky note and he silently read the same words she had looked at just a few moments ago. "Should we go, then?" he asked her and she nodded.

When they left the radio station Rose opened the piece of paper. "It says to meet him at a place called Big Rico's at 3pm tomorrow, look for someone with amazing hair and a lab coat."

"What?" he asked. "Why don't we just go in there and demand answers? The Doctor doesn't follow orders!"

They were interrupted by a scream down the road. He looked at Rose and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go!" The pair raced down the street and Rose tried to keep the butterflies in her stomach down from this man taking her hand once more. The screams were coming from the town library. They rushed in through the doors and over to the Young section.

"Young what?" she asked aloud, but the Doctor replied, "No time!"

They came to a stop in front of a girl reading.

"This is where the screams were coming from?" he frowned.

"Yeah, I'll talk to her." Rose walked over to the girl. "Hello, my name's Rose Tyler. What about you?"

The girl looked up from her book and said, "You're British."

"Yeah, so?" she asked.

"You're an outsider," she replied coolly and went back to reading.

Rose got angry. "You listen here, yeah? Just 'cause we're outsiders doesn't mean you treat us no different!"

"Do you even know where you are?" she asked her.

"No," she admitted.

The girl sighed and snapped her book shut. "This place is called Night Vale. I'm Tamika Flynn."

"Hello, Tamika," Rose acknowledged. "This is my friend the Doctor." She pointed to him and he waved.

"Doctor what?" she asked.

"That's it. Just the Doctor."

"What a weird name," Tamika said. Rose giggled. The Doctor walked over.

"Who's this, then?" he asked.

"Tamika Flynn," Rose told him. "And this is Night Vale."

"Night Vale?" He paused, deep in thought. "Never heard of it."

"That's probably because we're not on any maps. How'd you get here anyways?" she asked them.

"Took my TARDIS. We landed here on accident."

"Well, I suggest you leave before something bad happens to the two of you," she warned.

The Doctor just grinned. "I can handle it."

Tamika stood up and grabbed her book. "Come with me. There's something you should see."

The Doctor and Rose followed along after the girl and she stopped at the circulation desk. She paused, like she was at war with herself about whether to press the bell on it or not, but eventually she reached out and tapped it firmly. _Ding! Ding!_ The sound echoed through the entire library.

Tamika stood there calmly as all the lights went out one by one.

"What's happening?" Rose asked fearfully. The Doctor squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"The librarians are coming," she told them.

"Who are they?" the Doctor asked.

"You'll see. And you'll see why you should go."

Something hissed behind them and they all spun around in unison. A sound like glass crashing was right in front of them.

"_They're here,_" Tamika whispered and flicked on her book light. The Doctor followed suit and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, radiating light out five feet in front of them.

"Probably not the best idea," Rose murmured, for now they could see the creatures.

"_We are the librarians,_" they hissed. "_Who are you?_"

"I'm the Doctor!" he announced, "And you're about to know my name and never forget it!"

Rose dashed to the desk to pick up a small paperweight laying there. She raised it above her head and bashed one of the creatures with it. Instead of falling, however, it turned into a guy. One in a leather jacket similar to the Doctor's, but his hair was floppy and he had a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"Who is _that_?" the Doctor asked. Rose just shook her head, her eyes wide.

"Her worst fear," Tamika replied.

"A smokin', leather wearin' guy? He doesn't look more than 150 pounds soaking wet. How can she be afraid of _that_?"

As if to answer him, the creature got closer to Rose and put an arm around her. "Come on, babe, let's go back to my place and fool around."

Trying to keep her voice as steady as possible, Rose answered, "No."

Anger flashed across the guy's face. "What?"

"I said no," she said loudly. The creature struck her across the face and Rose cried in pain and fell backwards.

"Rose!" the Doctor shouted and moved to grab the guy. Tamika stopped him.

"She is the only one that can defeat it."

"Defend yourself, Rose!" he said.

She whimpered on the floor. He raised his sonic screwdriver to another of the creatures and attempted to shock it but instead it started crying, and sounding like flames crackling. He crumpled to the ground.

"No! _Stop it!_" he cried.

Tamika stood there, and said, "I told you."

"_Name your worst fear out loud. That is the way to get librarians away from you. Or you could always try Summer Reading._"

"There was that voice again!" Rose exclaimed as she received another kick to the stomach.

"Stay with me, Ro!" the guy screamed. "I love you!"

"Well, I don't love you!" she shouted.

The Doctor screamed in pain, and Tamika decided she would have to help them.

She walked calmly to the desk noticing the sign that said summer reading sign-ups. She picked up a pencil and neatly wrote her name. The creatures stopped and turned all of their attention on her.

"_If this is the path you choose, you must read advanced level books to leave._"

Tamika sighed and opened her book once more. She started reading quickly. Discarded that book and picked up another from a desk. She read and read until there was a mountain of books beside her. The creatures let out a moan and they clutched their middles.

"_Nooooooo!_" they shrieked. The creatures disappeared with a _pop!_ and the lights all came back on. The Doctor and Rose stood up sheepishly and thanked the girl quietly.

"I don't think I'll call you Tamika," he said.

"What would you call me?" she asked confusedly.

"The Badass Bookworm."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Once again, it's been a loooong time. And for that, I am sorry. Thank you to GammaTron, Kubasaki, Stargirltc, LongLive-MaxRide-TMI-THG-HP TheNumber1Hero, insanitysShadow, Doom the Sandwich, .pandas, Kuroi In a Black Hole, JustAnoutherFan, YeshaThorn, meshalok, Natalie Potter The Time Lady, Anonymous Heavy on the Anon, cheshireskitten909, trulymetalwings, elmoisemo6, Lin-Net23, doctor-who-addiction, and Tammy251 for the follow/favorites.

Chapter 5- Ambiguous Clones

The Doctor was tinkering around in the console room with Rose flipping through one of her magazines, looking very bored. She yawned and closed it with a snap.

The Doctor jerked his head up to look at her. "What'dya do that for?"

"'m bored," she sighed. "We're in a town, perfect for explorin', and instead you have us holed up in 'ere while you tinker around with the TARDIS."

"I am doin' somethin' important!" he said, hurt.

Rose walked over to him. "Whatcha doin' then?"

"Well, I took a dirt sample yesterday, when we left the librury, and I'm tryin' to detect any strange traces in it."

"And have you?" she asked.

"Oh, all kinds," the Doctor grinned at her, excited.

"So, what are we still doin' here?" she asked.

"Been tryin' to pick up that bloke on the radio," he informed her.

"You hear 'im if you just step outside," Rose rolled her eyes.

"But the town seems to listen 24/7, and it's always the same man. How can that be?"

Rose was about to answer, when she saw he was talking to himself and not to her.

"_Come along, Doctor, the town is in need of your help. But be wary of where you go, for you might not know who the real ones are."_

"There's that voice again!" he exclaimed.

"It sounded like a distress signal," Rose said.

"What did he mean not knowin' what the real ones are?" the Doctor muttered to himself. "Oh well, let's find out!" He grabbed Rose's hand and they ran out of the TARDIS.

…..

A scream sounded off to the left and they followed it. It led them a forest.

"A _forest_?" the Doctor cried out in disbelief. "There's no forests in the desert! Unless they're cacti forests!"

He pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket and started scanning the area. "That's odd," he said.

"What is?" Rose asked.

"The sonic registers the forest as not here."

"But we're lookin' right at it," she said, confused.

"Exactly! Oh, this is fantastic!" the doctor exclaimed with joy.

The pair walked further into the forest only to see the town behind them grow hazy like a mirage.

"I would say it's the Sun, but the trees are so dense, they're blockin' it," the Doctor muttered.

They stopped in front a large metal vat.

"But what's inside?" he wondered.

Rose looked at him and grinned, and looked around the sides until she found a small ladder laying on the forest floor.

"We could try this," she suggested and he kissed her forehead.

"Rose Tyler, you are fantastic!" he proclaimed and they pulled the ladder up and over the pot.

The two climbed the ladder quickly and peered over the side. The weirdest sight greeted them. The liquid inside was metal but it swirled around, with faces popping out of it every now and then.

"Doctor?" Rose asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Are they dead?" she asked.

The Doctor pushed a button on his screwdriver but it was bringing back some interesting results. "They never were alive," he told her, and just as he said that, all of the faces opened their arms and screamed.

"_We are alive!_"

A groan sounded from the ground and they climbed down to locate the source. A woman lay on the ground, very badly injured.

"What happened?" Rose asked, stroking the woman's arm.

"I...I don't know. I was going into work and the next thing I know, I'm laying on the ground and you guys are here."

"Was that you that screamed?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Where are we?"

"We're still in Night Vale," he assured her.

The woman sighed.

"What's your name?" Rose asked.

"Dana," she said. "I work at the radio station as an intern."

Rose exchanged looks with the Doctor and he nodded.

"Do you know a man that works there? Talks on the radio all the time?" the Doctor asked.

"Cecil? Yeah, I work for him." The woman grimaced as she pulled herself into a sitting position and Rose tried to help her as much as she could.

"Right, Cecil. Is he the only one that works there?"

"Yes."

"Does he broadcast all night?" he frowned.

"No," the woman looked at him strangely. "Only for four hours in the morning and four at night."

Rose looked at the Doctor again.

"Let's get you back then, shall we?" he asked Dana, and she nodded.

Rose helped her stand and the Doctor took her other side. They walked together with her until the edge of the forest.

Another Rose and the Doctor walked across the street from them.

"_What_?" he demanded. He spun around to see another Dana walking towards them, her hand outstretched.

"Wait!" she called. "That's not the real me!"

The Dana they were supporting twisted their wrists behind their backs and grinned mischievously.

"She's right, you know," the Dana holding them said. "I'm her ganger."

The real Dana caught up to them and brandished her keys in her hand. "I'm not afraid!"she called. "I'll plunge the keys right into you."

"It won't hurt me," the ganger Dana smirked.

The real Dana buried the keys deep into the eye of ganger Dana with a cry. The Doctor protested and Rose gasped.

But nothing happened. The keys popped out with a _Schlup! _and slid down the ganger's body.

"Told you. Didn't even feel it."

"Those keys did give me an idea, though," the Doctor said, and he quickly twisted out of the ganger Dana's grip. He held up his screwdriver and the whirring noise cause the ganger to cover her ears and scream, dropping Rose from her grip as well.

She calmly stepped over by the Doctor.

"Okay, what's the plan?" she asked.

"Follow me!" he called to real Dana and Rose. He started to run back through the town to the TARDIS. He reached the doors and Rose ran inside, closing the doors behind her.

"What about Dana?" he asked.

"I don't know which was the real one!" she cried, and motioned for the Doctor to look out the door.

He carefully peeked his head out to see both Danas struggling. He groaned. "Ugh! There's no time!"

The Doctor piloted the TARDIS into the forest and strapped a large magnet to the the bottom of the ship.

"What'dya do that for?" Rose asked.

"The pot is metal, so it will attract to the magnet. I'll fly the TARDIS into the outskirts of town with the pot, tellin' the gangers I'll drop it. They'll be so concerned with gettin' the pot that they won't notice the sandstorm I'm goin' to create."

"What sandstorm?" she asked.

"The TARDIS' fans are going to kick into overdrive and send a one time wave of sand flying over the ganger's heads and absorb them," he informed her.

"Won't that mess with the TARDIS?" she asked.

"I dunno," the Doctor admitted.

"_What_?" Rose exclaimed.

"Never mind that, we have to save Dana!"

She nodded cautiously and went to stand at the console with him. The pot attached like the Doctor said and they flew over Night Vale, a faint sloshing heard under them at all times. Just like predicted, whenever they hovered over the desert, the gangers were assembled underneath, looking rather angry indeed.

"Okay!" the doctor shouted, and the cacophony of the gangers ceased immediately. "Now, I have what you want! The goo that controls how you form, how many of you you can make, and I'm goin' to dump it unless you stop me!"

The gangers hissed at this, trying to climb on each others shoulder to get at the pot.

The Doctor turned to look at Rose.

"I know we haven't been travellin' together a long time, Rose Tyler, but I just wanted to let you know it's been absolutely fantastic." He grinned at her, and she smiled back.

"I feel the same, Doctor," she told him, and he grabbed her hand.

"Might be our last hurrah together, so let's make it good, eh?" he asked and she nodded. The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at the control panel, and Rose saw the red flashing lights as the fans kicked into overdrive. Below them, the sand was starting to stir.

The engines were groaning and she wondered how much longer they were going to stay flying. Just as Rose started to think about that, a giant wave of sand cascaded below them and wiped over the gangers.

"That went well," the Doctor said, impressed.

They looked over the edge to see Dana standing there on the sand, away from the wave.

"She's definitely the human," he informed Rose. "Humans have a natural built in fight or flight. She musta noticed the wave and ran like hell."

Rose nodded, feeling a bit uneasy. What if it was ganger Dana and she killed the real Dana? Regardless of her feelings, they piloted down to let Dana inside.

…

**"****_Intern Dana has been acting strangely, dear listeners. She brought me a cup of very watery coffee this morning, and has been rubbing her eyes frequently, muttering about a key. Is she the original or the double? Guess we'll have to wait around and see."_**


End file.
